


Hayami Wears a Maid Outfit

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a RP on tumblr.</p><p>Hayami is forced into a maid outfit, how will Chiba react? And can Hayami live through the embarrassment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayami Wears a Maid Outfit

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" 

Hayami Rinka glared angrily at Hinano and Okano, the later of whom was holding out a maid outfit.

"Wear this?" 

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WEAR THAT?!" Shouted Hayami.

"We're thinking about doing a maid cafe to raise money for the class," said Hinano. "We need to see how the outfit would look on someone," 

"Well... Couldn't you get someone else to wear it?! Like Nagisa!" 

"It won't fit him." Replied Okano "Trust me, Rios tried." 

"Well... I'm not wearing it..." Said Hayami sternly, crossing her arms.

Hinano and Okano looked at eachother.

"But your the only one it might fit, we need you Rinka," said Hinano.

"Yeah," added Okano. "Just think about the good it'll-Grab her." 

Okamo pinned Hayami to the floor and started unbuttoning her uniform.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hinano I'll get the uniform, you on the maid outfit on!" 

She nodded and approached Hayami as she squirmed and thrashed about.

"THERES NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT THING!!!"

\--------

Hayami blushed as she examined the maid outfit she was forced into.

"I hate you both...." 

"You love us," said Okamo. "Almost as much as you love Chiba," 

"S-SHUT UP!" 

Hayami blushed. 

"And give me my clothes back!"

Suddenly the classroom opened and Karma, Irina, and Okajima stepped in, immediately noticing Hayami.

"Why are you-" 

"OH MAN THIS IS GREAT!" 

Okajima took out a camera but Hayami slapped it out of his hands.

"No!" 

Karma smirked. 

"Can I get a green tea please?" 

"Oh I'll get you a green tea alright..." Muttered Hayami.

"Hey Hayami," said Irina. "Do a cute pose will ya?" 

"N-NO!"

"Come on, do it," 

"NO!" 

"If you do it I'll give you extra credit," 

Hayami sighed and got into the cutest pose she could come up with, with an embarrased look on her face.

"Good...." Muttered Irina.

"See, its not so bad Hayami," said Okamo.

"I wonder how Chiba will react to this," said Karma.

Hayami froze up at the thought of her crush seing her like...this.

"T-Theres no way Chiba will find out about this!" 

"Really? Because he was right behind us a minute ago." Said Okajima.

Hayami shrieked and and towards Hinano,

"Give me back my clothes!" 

"But you don't have tine to change-" 

"GIVE THEM-" 

At that moment Chiba walked into the classroom, stopping the moment he noticed Hayami. 

"Hayami?" 

Rinka hid her face in embarrassment. 

"D-D-Don't look!" 

Chiba gave a confused look towards Okajima.

"Why is Hayami san dressed like a maid?" 

"Beats me but I'm not complaining," said Okajima.

"Its a long story," said Hinano.

Hayami glared at Chiba and walked towards him.

"Don't you tell anyone about this!" Shouted Hayami.

Before Chiba could open his mouth, a yellow tentacle holding a camera appeared from behind him and snapped a picture of Hayami.

"Eh?" 

They noticed that Korosensei was behind Chiba. The octopoid teacher wore his permenant smirk as the camera printed the picture.

"Here," said Korosensei, handing the picture to Chiba. 

Chiba took the picture and looked at it. It wasn't really a good picture, and Hayami bore an angry look in it.

Hayami in a mix of embarrassment and anger lunged forward to grab the picture, but Chiba stepped to the side, causing her to fall onto the floor. 

"Sorry," said Chiba.

Hayami looked up at Chiba, her face a bright red. 

"G-G-G-Get rid of that picture!" 

"Hayami, you can't order Chiba around like that," said Korosensei. "Its his picture and he can do whatever he-" 

Chiba tore the picture in half and let the pieces fall onto the ground.

"WHAT?!" 

Chiba looked down at Hayami.

"Better?" 

Hayami nervously got up and gave a small smile. 

"Better..." 

"Oh just kiss already!" Said Okamo.

Hayami blushed and stormed over towards the two female students.

"YOU TWO!" 

Hayami took her clothes bak and gave them a furious look.

"If either of you touch me again, I will end you!" 

Hayami walked out of the classroom, "accidentally" kicking Okajima (who was looking at half of the remaining picture) in the face on the way out.

"Ow!" 

"She was mad," said Hinano.

"Yeah," added Okamo "We're still doing the maid cafe though," 

"Definitely,"

\----------------

Later that day Chiba was walking down the hallways, on his way out of school.

"Hold up Chiba," 

Chiba stopped and noticed Irina walking towards him.

"Why did you rip that picture earlier?" Asked Irina.

"What else could I do?" Asked Chiba. "If I didn't, Hayami would kill me," 

Irina nodded.

"I see," 

"And it wasn't a very good picture either," 

Irina smirked and reached into her cleavage.

"Here," 

She took out a picture and handed it to Chiba. 

"Try not to rip this one," 

Irina walked away as Chiba examined the picture. It was Hayami in her maid outfit, embarrassingly doing a cute pose. 

"How did she-" 

"Chiba!" 

Chiba hid the photo in his jacket as Hayami approached him. 

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," they walked out of the school together, side by side. 

 

BONUS

"Mommy mommy!" 

An older Hayami Rinks looked up from her book to see a small black haired girl walking towards her holding a photograph in her hands.

"Yes sweetie?" 

"I found this in daddy's things!" 

The young girl handed the picture to her mother, who immediately froze upon seeing it.

"How...what..." 

Hayami examined the picture of her younger self dressed as a maid, posing cutely with an embarrassed look on her face. 

"Is that you mommy?" The child asked.

Hayami put on a fake smile and looked at her daughter.

"Go play with your toys sweetie," 

The young girl ran off as Hayami set her book down and looked at the nearby stairway.

"Oh honey..."


End file.
